plastiques_murder_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Plastique's Murder House S2
Info Congratulations! You have been selected to participate in a party with money giveaways, gifts, and many other fancies that are included. When you arrive, the party looks nothing like it is expected. You find a few rotted bodies. You attempt to escape, but forcefields push you back. You have no choice but to stay here. You find 19 other guests looking very paranoid. The lights are still on, but they flicker on and off from time to time. You find a note from two people named Gia Gunn and Kimora Blac, saying.. "To whoever is reading this, You have fallen for a trick and you cannot escape now. We have been through this. In order to escape you must kill eachother. This is not a joke. Try to open the door." -Aja tries to open the door, but is unsuccessful.- "We are so sorry if you are caught in this. It's a terrible situation and some people have commited suicide from it. There is still hope for you, just make sure that you stay safe. Sincerely, Gia Gunn and Kimora Blac." You realize that you are now in the murder house. Guest Invitations The people have invited Trixie Mattel, Aja, Valentina, Tatianna, Katya, Farrah Moan, Aquaria, Mimi Imfurst, Kalorie Karbdashian Williams, Mayhem Miller, Shangela, Miss Fame, Pearl, Serena Cha Cha, Darienne Lake, Naomi Smalls, Kim Chi, Courtney Act, Kameron Michaels and Morgan McMichaels Nurses: Pearl and Kim Chi. Can heal someone if they were hurt by the killer. Revivers: Aja and Valentina. Can revive someone but can only do it twice. Killer: ?. Can kill someone. Framers: Katya and Shangela. Can add in fake clues to throw off people. Guests Progress Black: The guest died by the killer (DEAD means they were killed by the killer, SACRIFICED means they were sacrificed to get out) Red: The guest had the most votes and was executed. Tomato: The guest received votes, but did not have the most votes. Purple: The guest was revived by a reviver. Light Pink: The guest attempted suicide in order to escape paranoia, but failed. Dark Red: The guest attempted suicide and was successful. Light Blue: The guest was healed by another guest (Nurse), but was not selected to kill. Royal Blue: The guest was healed by another guest (Nurse), and did escape death. Gold: The guest(s) escaped Murder House. Episode 1 Dead: '''Shangela '''Method: '''Starved to death / Was stabbed in the back '''Healed: '''Aja and Courtney Act '''Commited Suicide: '''None '''Attempted Suicide: '''Pearl and Miss Fame '''Revived: '''None '''Clues: '''A portrait of her other 4 roommates; Tatianna, Serena Cha Cha, Trixie Mattel and Kalorie Karbdashian Williams '''Votes: 3 Votes Trixie Mattel | 3 Votes Tatianna | 6 Votes Serena Cha Cha | 7 Votes Kalorie Karbdashian Williams Executed: '''Kalorie Karbdashian WIlliams '''Method: '''Pummeled by several spikes. '''Correct?: '''No Episode 2 '''Dead: Method: Healed: Commited Suicide: Attempted Suicide: ''' '''Revived: Clues: Votes: Executed: Method: Correct?: Episode 3 Dead: Method: Healed: Commited Suicide: Attempted Suicide: ''' '''Revived: Clues: Votes: Executed: Method: Correct?: